Plegaria
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Porque en este mundo hay cosas por la cuales estar agracedido...una de ellas tu compañía...One Shot Tamao x Ren


Este es un one-shot como dicen los gringos que se me ocurrió sólo porque sí. Jeje no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes y esto no tiene fines de lucro sólo lo hago por diversión personal. Chaufis.

**Plegaria**

-Camina, falta poco para llegar.- dijo el joven de apenas 16 años. Sus ojos sin expresión miraban indiferentes a la niña de 14 años que iba con él. El nombre de la pequeña era Tamao Tamamura y era una joven aprendiz de shaman.

-Sí, joven…Ren.- contestó la chica de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa al joven de ojos vacíos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, sólo los murmullos del viento entre las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban acompañaban su caminata_.- ¿Cómo demonios terminé en esto!.- _Se decía una y otra vez mentalmente el chico de ojos dorados.- _Todo esto es culpa de Yoh.- _Masculló. Y era verdad, si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de su amigo… él en este momento no estaría acompañando a la chica.

Eran las festividades de navidad, muchas personas iban a los templos a agradecer por todo lo bueno que les había pasado en el año. Tamao era también una de ellas. Ella le había dicho a Anna que iría al templo a orar y decir sus deseos para el nuevo año que se avecinaba, el único problema era que iría en la noche. Necesitaba alguien que la acompañara.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos mejor? – preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños muy animadamente.

-Es porque tienes que quedarte y hacer los preparativos para la cena de navidad, Yoh.- habló una joven rubia al joven identificado como Yoh, de una forma muy seria y muy demandante.

-Pero Annita… no podemos dejar que Tamao vaya sola o no? – decía el chico a la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios. Un chico chino que estaba presente en el lugar escuchaba la conversación fingiendo poco interés.

-Es cierto…. Nosotros debemos quedarnos a esperar a Horo Horo y a Pilika…sin embargo…

-¿Ren porque no llevas a Tamao al templo?- soltó de frente el castaño a su amigo de cabellos vioaláceo, quien de la sorpresa y del atrevimiento de su amigo se sonrojó de presto.

-Joven, no es necesario, yo conozco muy bien el camino.- dijo la pelirosada al ver que iba a ocasionar muchas molestias al joven chino. Aparte ella también se encontraba apenada por la petición de Yoh hacia este.

-Tamao… es muy peligroso salir en la noche, te podría pasar algo. Deja que Ren te acompañe.- con una sonrisa, el joven shaman castaño trató de persuadir a la chica de ojos rosas. El susodicho acompañante sólo se encontraba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. No sabía porque pero, no podía ejercer palabra alguna para oponerse a los que el shaman castaño decía, de alguna manera…talvez no quería oponerse.

La chica de ojos rosas miró con ojos de duda al joven de cabellos violáceos, este desvió la mirada y avergonzado dijo: Esta bien, yo iré con ella. Suspirando pesadamente ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta, en dirección al templo. La chica sólo sonría.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, cuídense mucho y… nada más jeje.- dijo el shaman prometido de la itako, técnicamente empujando a Ren a la puerta de entrada.- Hasta Luegoo…- habló cerrando lo más rápido posible la entrada.

-También lo notaste…Yoh?- habló la rubia acercándose y colocándose al lado del shaman.

-Jijiji… es demasiado obvio Annita.-habló riendo este.-sólo era necesario darles…mmmm….un empujoncito jejeje.-terminó diciendo el chico de ojos azabache mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia sacerdotisa.

Esta lo miró con expresión confusa y sonriendo repitió lo último que dijo su prometido.- Sólo es necesario un empujoncito…

Caminando lentamente, la aprendiz de shaman y el joven de china, llegaron al templo del pequeño pueblo. Lo primero que les llamó la atención a ambos fue el ver la cantidad de gente que había en la entrada, barbaridad de puestos de ventas, luces hasta donde alcanzase la vista, los estrechos pasajes que separaban tienda de otra estaban repletos de personas con yukatas o kimonos, paseando tranquilamente.

Ambos chicos caminaron con cuidado entre la multitud, Tamao se detenía de vez en cuando para observar los artículos que vendía ahí pero no demoraba mucho porque sabía que ese no era el objetivo para el cual había venido a ese lugar. El joven de cabellos violáceos sólo miraba a los alrededores fingiendo no tener interés alguno, sólo cuando percataba que la chica de ojos rosas no estaba a su lado caminando ahí recién se daba cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

Subiendo las largas escaleras que separaban el templo principal de todo el bullicio, descubrieron al llegar, que el lugar estaba desolado…

-Qué extraño…-murmuró el chico de ojos dorados.

La niña le respondió con dulzura.- Mejor así joven, no hay que hacer ninguna cola para rezar.- sonriendo y caminando en dirección a la parte principal del sitio. Cuando llegó se puso en posición de plegaria pero algo la detuvo…no vio a su lado al shaman de cabellos violáceos, este se había quedado muy apartado de ella con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

-Joven…Ren…porque no viene a rezar junto conmigo.- preguntó la pelirosada. El mencionado abrió un poco los ojos y le contestó.- No tengo nada porque rezar…te esperaré aquí, apresúrate.- dijo, volviendo a su postura anterior.

Pasos se escucharon, Ren no lo notó debido a que sus ojos estaban cerrados pero de tenerlos abiertos, se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia tan cercana que lo miraba de frente y con ojos llenos de ternura.- Joven Ren…no lo entiendo…hay tanto por el cual estar tan agradecidos…y usted dice que no…-dijo en tono un poco triste la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Tú…porque rezas…-más que pregunta, el chico demandaba saber.

-Bueno…yo…-dijo la chica sonrojándose debido a la pregunta del joven chino. Alzando su mirada al cielo oscuro de la noche y sonriendo al vació de las estrellas, habló.- Para que esta paz y felicidad que vivimos…sea para siempre…

-Es un deseo demasiado inocente…-habló con seriedad el chino y posando su vista al cielo.

La chica bajó su mirada, la ocultó entre sus cabellos, ese comentario la había lastimado…pero que tiene de malo tener un deseo así. La felicidad de sus amigos… era muy importante para ella, era él quien estaba equivocado…pero, aún así es un sueño muy inocente…

Ren bajó su mirada y observó el semblante oculto de la chica, no pudo evitar ver una pequeña lágrima saliendo de los ojos de esta. La había lastimado con lo que dijo, que torpe, no quería hacerlo, porque siempre era así…

-Oye…-dijo llamando la atención de pelirosa. Esta rápidamente se secó los ojos y miró al joven con una sonrisa en sus labios. El chino quedó sin habla, le sonría a pesar de que la había llamado una ilusa…Bajando ahora él su mirada, despacio como si fuera lo más difícil por decir…-Lo…siento…

-Que…? – preguntó confundida Tamao. Esquivando su ver del de la chica, Ren se sonrojó con profundidad.- No debí llamarte ilusa…

-Ilusa…? Jeje Joven Ren cuando me llamó usted ilusa.. ? – dijo la chica sonriendo, sinceramente era muy inocente pero, igual seguía manteniendo sus labios en su posición de sonrisa. El rubor aumentó en el rostro del chico de ojos color ámbar, no entendía porque… pero, esa sonrisa…no podía con ella.

-Bueno joven…permiso terminaré con mi plegaria.- diciendo esto se paró en dirección a la capilla. Cerrando sus ojos y colocándose de nuevo sus manos en posición de oración, la chica se disponía a rezar cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Sin abrir sus ojos, siguió orando aunque esta vez aumentó unas cuantas líneas a lo que estaba pidiendo…

Terminado de hacer eso, ambos chicos fueron en paso lento en dirección a la pensión Asakura. Caminando por las calles, pasando por los árboles cubiertos de nieve, observando las estrellas del cielo oscuro, pronto llegarían.

-Joven Ren…-llamó la chica rompiendo el silencio que los había acompañado desde que dejaron el templo. Ren, que había estado caminando delante de ella, volteó al verse llamado.

-Qué pasa..-dijo en un tono muy calmado.

Rápidamente la niña pelirosa se inclinó para delante.- Muchas…muchas gracias…por haberme acompa…acompañado esta noche…joven Ren..- tartamudeando, con suma vergüenza pero muy agradecida, dijo Tamao esto.

Este sonrió levemente y cerrando sus ojos se giró.- No tienes porque…fue un placer para mí.- diciendo esto siguió caminando, ocultando el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro.

La chica aliviada pero muy apenada le siguió el paso…

-Es verdad Joven…-dijo la chica de ojos rosas.- No quiero ser entrometida… pero me alegré que me haya acompañado en el rezo…dígame que lo animó ?

Deteniendo su andar, el joven shaman de china volvió su vista a la pelirosa y sonrió dulcemente.- Creo que mi respuesta es muy obvia…Tamao. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa con un sonrojo al ver esa expresión tan tierna en el rostro del shaman del supuesto frió semblante, aún así no entendió lo que había dicho el joven.-Sigamos caminando…

-Sí…sí joven Ren…- colocándose a su lado, Tamao siguió caminando al mismo ritmo del joven quien no dejaba de sonreir por lo bajo al caer en cuenta de un motivo más para llamar…debilidad. Recordando en ese momento la petición que sólo era un secreto suyo, una plegaria que sin querer había sido respondida…

Tamao sonreía, le agradaba la presencia del joven chino, talvez demasiado… alzando su vista al cielo, le sonrió aun más al vació de este. Su deseo se estaba realizando. Había pedido que el joven del serio semblante le sonriera con dulzura, que la acompañase en tranquila caminata… y que le trajese felicidad infinita a ambos…

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaja terminé, ojalá que lo entiendan y más aún que les guste. Please dejen review y gracias chaufiss )


End file.
